The Legend of Zelda: The Kingdom Hearts Allies
by Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64
Summary: ** DISCONTINUED** Sora, Donald and Goofy has landed in the world of Hyrule, during the events of Minish Cap. Can they team up to destroy the heartless in Hyrule and get rid of Vaati? Read to find out!
1. The Meeting of the World Defenders!

Since I have the game Kingdom Hearts 2, I'm SO in to it, now I decided to make a story about Sora and the gang in the Minish Cap World! I Hope this chapter turns out O.K so I don't have people telling me how trashy this story is!

**MC Link:** I'm sure it's going to turn out great!

**Sora:** Let's just get on with this story!

**Donald:** Yeah! Lets get on with the story!

Wait! Before we get on with the story, someone needs to do the disclaimer! Any volunteers?

**Capirnor:** I'm only doing it once people! Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64 doesn't own Link, Elzo, or the land of Hyrule because that is a property of Nintendo, and she also doesn't own Sora, Donald, Goofy, or any Kingdom Hearts characters because they belong to Square Enix, and the Disney characters belong to Disney. Whew, that was long!

(Author's note, I don't know how to add Donald and Goofy's accent, so just pretend that they still have their accent in this story ok?)

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the World Defenders!**

In the dark, starry Outer Space, a brightly colored space ship was flying through the airless sky. "Hey, Donald, is it O.K to go through that Asteroid Field?" Goofy asked to the plioting duck while pointing to the cluster of floating rocks ahead.

"I'm Positive! Since when did I proved myself wrong?" Donald replied, flying the ship in the Asteroid Field anyways. BAM! Sora and Goofy flew into the metal wall as the space ship collided with a metorite from the side.

"Ow, Donald! Are you sure you know what are you doing?" Sora asked, rubbing his painful head. The ship jerked to the side again, making Sora and Goofy slam into the other side off the wall.

"I know what I'm doing! These stupid controls are hard to control!" Donald replied, making a sharp turn to avoid a oncoming metorite. In the background, Goofy and Sora slamed into the other side of the wall. Donald's serious look suddenly turn grave when he saw something ahead of the space ship,"Uh, oh"

"What's wrong Donald?" Goofy asked, getting off of Sora. As the two looked up at the window, their faces also went grave. A huge metorite was heading towards them at increasing speed."Donald! Look out! Goofy exclaimed, grabbing the steering wheel and pulled it to his side. Donald lost his grip of the steering wheel and as a result of the force, he crashed into the wall and almost into Sora if he didn't trip and fell into the seat next to him.

The Gummy space ship almost made it out of the path, but the rear got clipped by the chunk of the huge rock anyways, sending the ship spiraling into a vortex.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in a small wooden area, a young boy in green was battling a huge, pig-like monster that kept charging at the boy in a attempt to impale the youth with it's spear. The young boy rolled to the side, letting the spear-wielding pig crash into a tree.

While the monster tried to pull the spear out of the tree, a colored object that fell out of the sky caught the boy's attention."Ezlo, what's that?" the boy asked to someone, who turned out to be a talking hat.

"I have no clue, best if we go and check it out, my boy," Ezlo repiled, also wondering what fell from the heavens. The young boy left the pig to his misery as it continue to pull the spear out of the tree.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the dizzy group looked up at their landing area, they saw the gummy ship was heading tip first into a small house. "Here, let me drive!" Donald announced, pushing Goofy to the side, as he crashed into some random China dishes, and sharply turning the steering wheel to the side.The space ship just barly touched the shingles of the little house's roof.

Donald then pulled the steering wheel towards him to make the nose point up as the Gummy ship landed safetly on the ground. "That was a close one," Sora sighed, lending back in his chair, but then realized something important,"Um, exactly where are we?"

"Uh, I don't know, we've never been here before, but I guess we miss this place on the map?" Goofy suggested, looking at the surroundings in front of the group. "What do you think this place is Donald?"

Donald smack his forehead before pushing a button on a mini screen in front of him. "Hello, you are currently in the land of Hyrule," a femine computer voice said. A castle surrounded

by land appeared on the screen.

"Hyrule. . . .have you guys heard of this place?" Sora asked the others while looking at the image on the screen. After a long silence, the two shook their heads to show that they never heard of a place called Hyrule. "I guess we should look around to see if this place is affected by the heartless, don't you think guys?" the boy suggested, getting up off his chair.

"O.K, I guess we could go look," Donald agreed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The young boy neared the colored object, that almost crashed into a house, cautiously, uncertain what is lurking in there. "What in Hyrule is that?" the boy asked, looking at the object from behind a tree.

His hat shook his head, "It looks like a flying thing to me." When the passengers inside glanced in the boy's direction, he quickly pull his head to hide from the others. After a while, the boy looked at the object again.

"What do you think Ezlo, maybe we could get in closer to that thing?"

"Not the first idea to go to my head, but it's worth a try, Link, as long as they're not vile people." Ezlo warned.

Link shrugged, then quickly ran to the flying object's side, hiding himself from the passengers' view. He pressed his ear against the wall to listen to the passengers' conversation, but they were speaking a completely different language. "Ezlo, any idea what language they are talking in?"

The hat also pressed his ear against the flying object's wall, "Strange, I never heard it also. . . Maybe they came from a different world I presume."

Suddenly, the wall next to the two began to slowly fall to the ground, then took the form of a case of stairs. "Quick! Hide!" Ezlo panicked, both hearing the trio's footfalls coming towards their direction. Link dove in a nearby hedge as a boy, a duck, and a a dog-looking person down the stairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I could have sworn that I heard someone talking here," Sora said, glancing around the area.

"It could have just been your imagination, Sora," Donald suggested, but looked around in case something tried to creep up behind him.

"Um, Donald, where do you think these footprints came from?" Goofy questioned, pointing at some bended grass cause by the person who was standing there for some time.

"I knew it! Someone must have been listening to our conversation!" Sora exclaimed, kneeling on the grass to inspect the footprints next to their gummy ship. He got up from his knees and slowly followed the footprints to a shrub next to the ship.

At that moment, a young boy jumped farther away from the group and the hedge, drawing out his shield and sword. Donald reacted by pulling his staff/wand/ out and Goofy pulled out his shield, both ready to attack if the boy should try to attack the three.

"Wait! Guys, I think we just frighten him," Sora said, noticing the boy's confuse eyes. "Hi, I'm Sora, could you tell me what your name is?"

The boy cocked to his head to the side,"Heycha?" /Sheesh, sounds like something out of Pokemon/ He was clearly confuse about the language Sora spoke. But the boy still didn't lower his sword down.

"I guess he can't understand us," Goofy said.

"What do you mean? Don't we usually understand and speak the same language that everyone speaks in all the worlds that we visited?" Sora asked.

"I'm thinking that the meteorite we collided into caused some damage to the language system, I guess now we can't understand what anyone says in this world," Donald explained.

"Anyway we can fix it?" Sora asked, still watching the boy.

Donald shrugged, "I haven't really looked at the damage, but I should get to it now." He put his wand away, then went into the gummy ship.

"What do you think we should do now?" Goofy asked, after watching Donald entering the ship turn his gaze to the boy.

Sora shrugged,"I guess we could try to communicate with him.Or maybe-" he has cut short when the boy jumped suddenly behind Sora and blocked a arrow from stabbing Sora in his back with his shield.

The boy let out a battle cry as he sliced a pig in half with his sword, turning it into a dark smoke. After slaying the pig monster, five shadows suddenly appeared and jumped at the boy. The boy tried to fend himself by slashing at the shadows, but three out of the five that survived tackled him to the ground.

"Get back! "Sora ordered, summoning a key-shaped blade from thin air and slicing it at the shadow creatures. The boy jumped to his feet as four more shadows began to appear. "Goofy! Check to see what is taking Donald long! "

Goofy scratched his head,"Are you sure you can fend for yourself?"

Sora swiped at a shadow that tried to slash it's claws at him, "I'm sure! Just tell Donald to hurry up!" The boy in green took out a boomerang and threw it at one enemy, knocking it back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the gummy ship, Donald had his whole upper body in a hole in a wall near the back. He was muttering some words when Goofy tapped him on the shoulder,"What's taking so long-"

Goofy was cut short of his sentence when he jumped up, hitting his head on whatever has inside the hole. "OOWWW!" Donald screamed. "Quack, quack, quack? Quack, quack, quack-quack-quack!" Was all that came out of Donald's mouth.

"Woof, woof, woof?" was all that came out of Goofy's mouth too. The two little chipmunks were squeaking madly at the two. The duck lean back in the hole and continue to adjust the wires again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside, Sora and the boy began to finsh off the remaining monsters. The last monster tried to jump at the boy in a final attempt to claw him in the face, but failed when the boy slashed it with his sword.

"There, that should it," Sora spoke, putting his blade away. At that moument, a bright flash exploded from the ship and blinded everyone. After the flash die down, the boy was looking at the ship suspiciously.

Donald and Goofy walked out, both cover in black soot. "I guess that didn't work, eh?" Sora asked, crossing his arms behind his head. The two shook their heads.

"Nope, I just found out that we are missing the translator for the different worlds. Without it, we can't understand what others are saying." Donald explained, dusting himself off.

"And Chip and Dale printed this map out for us, it shows where the part is in this world, or at least the area it is in."Goofy handed Sora a piece of paper.

After a while, Sora showed him the map,"Do. . . .You . . . .know . . . . .where. . . .this. . . . .place. . . . is?" He asked real slow while making gestures to show what he was talking about.

The boy cocked his head to the side as he took the map from Sora's hands. He then pulled out a paper he had and marked a area on his map with a circle. He put it away, handed the printed paper back to Sora, and walked in a certain direction.

The boy turn to face the standing trio, moitioning with his hand to follow him before continuing. The three shrugged then followed after him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wonder if the group will ever find the part so they can understand Link! Please Read and Review!

**Capirnor:** Why are you asking that when the answer so obious?

Just to make it sound more dramatic!

**Sora, Link, IC, Capirnor:** Right. . . . . . .


	2. The Search of the Missing Part!

Now that chapter one is up and running, might as well get on with chappy two!

**Capirnor:** So, when are you going to start it?

In a while, anything you guys want to say?

**Donald:** Well I do; GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Sheesh, you don't have to scream THAT loud. . . .all right, now on with the story!

(Author's Note: it might get confusing at first, but here's the speech icons;

"speak" that's when Sora and the gang are talking

'speak' means that it is Link and Ezlo talking

_Thinking_ means thinking, duh)

**CHAPTER 2: The Search of the Missing Part!**

As the group followed the young boy in green, Donald lend a bit in Goofy's direction, "You think we should trust him?"

"Well he fought the heartless along side with Sora, so I think we should trust him," Goofy replied, recalling when the boy saved Sora from that monster that looked like a pig.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Sure." The youth stopped before a bridge that spanned a bottomless pit. He took out his map and begin to examine it.

"Are you sure you don't understand us?" Sora asked, making sure if the boy understands a little bit of their language. The young boy looked at Sora confused. "I guess not," the older boy sighed in dissapointment.

"But I think I can understand your language a little better now," a voice coming from nowhere said.

The three looked around, wondering who's voice that was."Who said that?" Donald asked, nerviously glancing around for the source of the voice.

The boy's hat suddenly jumped to life, taking the form of a green feathered bird with a long, orange beak. "I said it. I don't know what those two did back in the flying thing, but now I can understand your language a little better than before."

"Who are you?" Goofy asked, his voice sounded like talking hats were just a everyday thing.

"Forgive me, the name is Ezlo, and this boy I'm sitting a top on is Link. We're on a mission to free the Princess Zelda from her curse."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora, that's Donald, and That's Goofy," he gestured his hand to his two friends behind him as he mentioned their names. After a long pause, Sora asked Link, "Are you SURE you can't understand me?"

'What's he saying, Ezlo?' Link asked in his language to the talking hat.

'He asked you if you can understand him,' Ezlo replied. He turn to look up at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "I'm sorry, it seems that I'm the only one who could understand your language.After doing all those studies I knew it was bond to be useful!"

'Hey Ezlo, why does this boy want to go to the Minish Woods?' Link continue to look at his map.

"Sora, Link asked why you're interested in coming here?" Ezlo translated.

"Well, we lost a translator device for our gummi ship, and we need it so we can understand and communicate with Link and the people of Hyrule. It's somewhere here in Hyrule for sure," Sora explained.

"Except, we don't know where it is. I guess accordin' to the map, it should be somewhere aroun' here," Goofy spoke.

'They say that they are looking for a translator device, something that gives you the ability to speak other languages,' Ezlo translated to Link.

"Come on, Sora! We have to find that part!" Donald exclaimed, parting nearby bushes in search for the missing item. He took out his staff and began to beat a bush madly, and would have continue if Link stop the duck's wand in midair with his sword. "Hey! What's That For? Can't you see I'm trying to find that part?"

"Excuse us, but do you realized that you're destroying a Minsh home?" Ezlo roared, getting into Donald's face.

"Get out of my face, orange beak! Or I'll," Donald tried to swipe at Ezlo's head, but miss when he and Link ducked under the blow. The duck aimed his wand at the boy, shooting a lighting bolt in his direction. In a reaction, Link threw up his mirror shield up at Donald, reflecting the bolt and letting it hit Donald. The impact threw the duck back.

Before Donald could attack again, Goofy took his staff out of the duck's hands. "Donald! What do you think you're doing?" Goofy demanded.

While Goofy and Donald quarry in anger, Link knelt down to inspect the bush. Sora approched Link, "Um, what's a Minish?"

To answer his question, the young boy gently held up a shivering creature, no more than half a inch tall, wearing a leaf outfit and a red cap."Poki toki?" Link asked the Minish.

"Aie, piti poti kipi!" The little Minish replied back, pointing to it's house, which laid in ruins now.

"Hey, Goofy! Donald! Look at this!" Sora called to the others. As Donald drew near, the little Minish let out a squeak in fear.

"Tokita! Pika tol ki ta!" Link quickly say, trying the calm the creature down.

"She seems very enrage and frighten that Donald here destroyed her home," Ezlo explained to the others.

"Donald! Apologize to her for almost killing her and wrecking her home!" Goofy again demanded, smacking Donald on the back of his head.

"OK, I'm sorry miss," Donald apologized.

"Toko pi k, lo pi ti ke," Link again said to the minish.

The Minish looked down depressfully, "Pi ko ti ka niya." But suddenly she perked her head up, "Bi ti ta ki tah?"

"What did she say?" Sora asked the talking hat, after seeing Link's surprised expression.

"The minish just asked if she could join us, but I don't think we should be bringing along a little minish, they could easily get-"

"Pika, ti to ba!" Link's face lit up with a smile.

'Are you mad my boy? She could get hurt!' Ezlo yelled at Link.

'She just wants to go to the Minish Village, while we're there, we could look for that part Sora, Donald, and Goofy where talking about,' Link protested.

'OK, fine, but only to the Minish Village,' Ezlo sighed."Sorry about, but Link has agree to take her to the Minish village."

"Is it far from here?" Goofy wondered.

"Nope, it's just ahead, while we are escorting her to the village, we could look for the missing part that you have been talking about." Ezlo assured them.

Link lifted his hand up to his shoulder, letting the Minish on his shoulder. Then he began to cross the bridge, the others followed closely behind.

"Remember Donald, don't beat up anymore bushes," Sora pointed out, a grin of teasfulness crossed his face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the king's throne room, the king of Hyrule was sitting in front of a dark swirl that floated in the middle of the room, in the swirl was the image of the group of heros travelig through the woods. A extremely overweight person was standing to the swirl. "So, you're name's Pete right?" The king asked with a sinster tone to his voice.

"That's right, Master Vaati," Pete replied,"I'm here trying to steal the heart of some kid name Link for Malneficent."

"Well, that boy has caused me a lot of trouble so far, he still has to collect the Wind Element and that blade of his will give me even more troubles if I can't find the light force."

"Well, I could try to get rid of him, but I'm not sure if the heartless I sent after him might do the job, but you will give me permission to set my heartless on him will you?" Pete offered.

The King waved his hand at Pete as if to shoo him off,"Fine, go ahead, I want to see how tough this heartless, that you will send to him, is."

"Don't worry about that, I'll send my stealthly heartless after him. If my first heartless fails, then I have other heartless to send after Link and the brat with his gang." Pete threw his head back and laughed his evil laugh.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, fellas! Look! There's the missing translator part!" Goofy cried out happily, pointing to a black box that was on the floor.At that moument, the Earth rumbled unexpectedly and a shadowy dark beast exploded from the ground, a tangle of a red mane flowing behind it.

'What in the Goddesses' names is that thing?' Link cried out in shock. The monster reached over and picked the box up.

"Hey! Give that back!" Donald unthinkalby ran towards the monster, but the monster disappeared, then punched Donald into Goofy, causing the both of them to fall and hit the ground.

"Oh, great, not him again!" Sora groaned, summoning his key-like blade.

"What is that thing anyways?" Ezlo asked, glancing around nervously for that mysterious creature.

"It's called the Black Thorn, we had a tough time defeating it!"Goofy answered, throwing Donald off himself and jumped to his feet.

'Link, they say it's called the Black Thorn,and they fought him before,' Ezlo informing to Link.

'Any idea who to defeat this- AGH!' Link cried out in pain as something slammed him into a tree and pinned him there.

"Link!" Sora exlaimed, seeing his new ally pinned by the invisible monster. He ran up to Link, but an unseen force blew him back so hard, after colliding with a nearby, the sword Sora was holding flew out of his hand."No! The Keyblade!" the boy yelped, watching the blade nearing a dark pit every second.

Goofy quickly jumped and grabbed the blade before it fell to it's doom."I've got it!"

Donald raised his wand in Link's direction. A bolt of electricity struck the monster, making itself visable. It swung it's huge paw at the three, throwing them back again.

"Link!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled, seeing Dark Thorn raise it's long, red claws and began to fall at Link. They jumped to their feet and ran to the endanger boy, hoping they come to Link's aid in time before the monster killed him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, but gotta stop there!

**Link:** Aw man! That's not fair!

**Sora:** I'm sure the author has her reasons!

Thank You! Glad to see SOMEONE agrees with me!

**Capirnor:** Well, anyways, time for a review from those who kindly likes to leave reviews.

And People, no flames please! I didn't have any yet, BUT I DON'T PLAN ON HAVING ANY! That's all I have to say, thank you for reading those who stick around to read chapter two! Please review! -


	3. The Meeting of King Mickey!

I know, I know, it's been a heck of a while to write up chapter. . . .what was it again?

**Sora:** It's chapter three.

Already? Man, I need to catch up to my numbers! Anyway, enough chit-chat, on with the story!

**Chapter 3: The Meeting of King Mickey!**

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran over to save Link, a short figure, wearing a black robe, jumped in between Link that falling paw that meant to kill the boy. The figure threw a golden key up, blocking the attack.

"Hey, it's King Mickey!" Goofy exclaimed, seeing the king save Link.

Sora jumped at the paw that held Link to the tree, hitting it with his Keyblade. The monster withdrew his paw as it shrieked out in pain. Link fell to his knees and rubbed his sore stomach, but jumped to his feet quickly.

Dark Thorn disappeared again, knocking down all the trees in it's path as it ran around the others again. Link quickly jumped to the side when a gust of wind fell at him, sensing that the monster was near him, then quickly drew out his bow and light arrow and shot it at the air before him.

The monster let out a scream of pain as it became visible, the arrow sticking out the side of it's neck. Goofy threw his shield at Dark Thorn's ankles, knocking the huge beast over and leaving it vulnerable to the others. Donald sent a thunder bolt at the monster, stunning it so the monster couldn't move.

Sora jumped at the monster, swinging his Keyblade at it again. The monster unfortunately caught Sora in midair and would have sliced him to shreds if Link didn't jump in between the claw and the older boy, holding his shield up to fend himself and Sora from the attack.

King Mickey swung his golden Keyblade at the monster, causing it to scream in pain. Dark Thorn again tried to disappear, but Donald was one step ahead of it, casting a thunder spell at the monster.

As Dark Thorn laid stun on the ground, Link jumped attack it, slicing his blade through it's abdomen. The monster let out another screamed again while it began to disintegrate into thin air. The missing translator part fell to the ground after Dark Thorn fully disappeared.

Mickey picked it up and handed it to Donald, "Were you guys looking for this?"

"Yes your majesty," Donald replied, taking the missing translator part.

Ezlo zoomed his head towards the small king to get a better look at his face, "What kind of kingdom do you rule? I haven't seen you in these parts." The bird/hat's voice sounded muffled.

"Not important, right now you guys need to activate the translator system so both you and Link can understand what each other are saying." the King explained.

Right before anyone could ask him something, King Mickey ran deep in the woods to do whatever he was doing in the first place.

Donald toss the part in the air as he began to walk towards the 'exit' of Minish Woods."Well, lets go!" But Sora reached over to Donald and grab his shoulder, stopping him. "Hey! What's the big idea? We have the part, so can we leave now?"

"True, but we still haven't finish our business here Donald," Sora gestured his hand at the hat that was dropping the little Minish on Link's shoulder.

Donald turn his back on the others and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not going!" The duck glance over his shoulder to see Sora, Goofy and the Minish giving Donald puppy eyes. Donald sighed as he drooped his shoulders,"OK, fine, you win."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the image of the gang hiking through the woods portrayed on the cloud that swirled in the room, Vaati was crushing a polished bronze goblet in his hand,"Eh, you only half impress me with this heartless you sent out, Pete. I expect a better heartless from you, one that will kill that pesky rat!" The wizard in disguise threw the ball of cram metal at the stone wall, causing a hole in it.

Pete jumped back at seeing the foot wide gap in the wall,"Don't worry um, Master Vaati, I have plenty of heartless at my disposal."

"Good, but should your heartless fail and that rat reforges that old Picori blade of his, then consider yourself a large, lifeless statue until the end of the world!." Vaati aimed his hand at Pete, lifting his hand up so Pete also lifted up off the ground.

"Sure, anything you saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The wizard toss the huge man to the far side of the throne room. As Pete landed, all the pillars flew up into the ceiling, but came crashing down on the floor. Pete just got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

While watching Pete leave, Vaati lend back in the chair and crossed his hands behind his head. "I could get use to ruling the world! Heh,eh,eh!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So,how long will it be until we reach this village?" Goofy asked, looking around for any signs of houses or roads.

"We're almost there, we just need to-uh-oh," Ezlo muttered as Link stopped in front of a old tree stump.

El, how are they going to get into the Picori village?' Link asked, glancing at the stump then at the other three.

'I'm not sure, I guess we could just leave then,' Ezlo suggested. The other three watched confuse as the two talked between themselves in their native tongue.

'But I would really like them to meet the Minish and their village', Link sighed.

Ezlo glance over at the three,"Hey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, could you please come over here?" The three approached the two. "Now, could you hold Link's hands?"

"What? Are you crazy you talking piece of cloth that looks like a mallard?" Donald scream.

"Sora just sigh as he grabbed Link's hand, then Goofy's. Goofy then grabbed Donald's Arm. "So, what next?" The older boy asked.

"OK, just try to stand on this stump and wait," Ezlo instructed. After The four balanced themselves on the dead tree, the hat began to chant something louder and faster, then began bouncing on Link's head. Suddenly, a white light engulf the group as they began to fall.

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three screamed as the fell on something soft and bouncy, then fell on another object, and another until they fell on hard ground.

Donald fell first, then Sora on top of Donald, then Goofy landed on the two. Link landed safely landed next to them. "Holy Farore, I never thought that would work!" Ezlo exclaimed.

Link looked around madly though,'But, what happen to the Minish?'

Pike-pi!' The young Minish came up to Link.

"Garish, since when did she turn big?" Goofy asked, walking up to the Minish that was Link's height.

"Actually, if you you go outside, then that will surprise you." Ezlo warned.

Sora,Donald, and Goofy gave the hat a confuse look, but walked outside anyway. Instead of the woods they were traveling in, the area they were in was surrounded by huge grass.

"Did we REALLY turn tiny?" Asked a dazed Sora.

A huge beetle walked by, but stopped to snap it's pinchers at Donald. The duck let out a yelp as he jumped into Goof's arms Scotty-Do style. Luckily the large bug ignored Donald and continue on it's way.

"I guess we really did," Goofy annouched, dropping Donald to the ground just to scratch his head. He glance down at the duck. "Oh, sorry Donald, I forgot I was holding."

Link rubbed the back of his head as a anime sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Well, now could we get to the village?" Sora questioned, hacking down some grass blades.

"I must warn you three, the world of the Minish is very perilous, there's bugs, huge raindrops, vast lakes that you drown in, and the risk of being forced out of their house by SOMEONE that just hacked it down like as if it was trash." Ezlo glared at Donald.

Donald just glared back at Ezlo."What?"

"Pike-tike!" the little Minish spoke up, starting to walk ahead of the group.

Link nodded as he began to follow her, soon after, the rest of the group followed after her. After a while, the six stopped in front of a huge lake.

"Garish, where did this lake come from?" Goofy asked, trying to find the lake's other side on the horizon.

"Actually, this 'lake' is in fact a puddle that was made by the rain storm awhile ago," Ezlo explained.

Sora also tried to look for the puddle's edge, "This lake is huge! It looks like a ocean from here!"

Donald crossed his arms,"But how do we get across it?"

"You could swim over to the village entrance and we could all ride on your back!" Ezlo grinned.

"Ha,ha,ha, I forgot how to laugh." Donald growled, holding his feathered fist up to ESL's face.

Link noiselessly push Donald away from Ezlo. He then pointed at a green lily pad that was floating towards their direction. Link and the Minish quickly hopped on the pad, motioning the others to follow.

The gang glance at each other and shrugged, but Sora ran towards the departing lily pad and jumped on it. Goofy quickly followed and made it on to the floating plant. As Donald tried to jump towards the pad, he fell into the water, splashing around helplessly.

"Hey Donald? I thought you were suppose to be a duck!" Ezlo called out to the drowning fowl.

"Donald! Behind you!" Sora warned Donald, pointing behind Donald.

The duck stop to come face-to-face with a huge bullfrog eyeing him, licking it's lips. "QUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donald scream as he ran towards the village's entrance on the water's surface, the frog lashing it tongue out at the duck.

Once the group on the lily pad made it to the entrance, they found Donald on the ground, panting extremely hard. Goofy picked Donald up and set him on his feet,"Say, uh, Donald, the froggy just left now."

Donald however, ran up to Ezlo, grabbing him by his neck and threw the hat on the ground, mercilessly stomping on Ezlo as he screamed curses.

The Minish hid behind Link as she watch Sora and Goofy pry the duck off of the hat. Ezlo just laid on the ground, anime swirls in his eyes. Link picked him up, 'Ezlo, are you OK?'

'Yes I'm fine my boy! Never better,' Ezlo shook his head,'OK, now I'm fine.' With that, Ezlo jumped on Link's head.

"Pike-PIKA!" a voice called.

The Minish began to run towards the voice excited."Pi-to-ki-ta!" Suddenly a Minish appeared, hugging the other Minish.

"To-ki-ta?"

"Pi-pi-ti-ka-ta!" The Minish The group escorted pointed at Donald. The other Minish glared at him. Suddenly a bunch of Minish glared at Donald, the chased him with stick clubs.

"QUAAH!" Donald scream, running away from the angry Minish. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell, the translator device flew out of his pocket and smashed into the dirt. "Uh-oh."

Just as the Minish closed in on the duck, Link jumped in between them and Donald, talking to the Minish in their language. The Villagers, walked away back to houses as Link tried to helped the duck to his feet, but refuse to stand up.

"I Can't believe this! I Can't, I can't, I can't!" Donald cried out, pounding his fist on the ground like a tantrum throwing child.

"Oh, NOW how will we be able to talk to Link?" Sora asked, eyeing the broken piece of technology that laid on the ground.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry it took me long, had the case of the writer's block, and sorry if it also sound rushed, please don't flame me for that!

**Purple:** If you do, they I'll beat you guys up!


	4. Meeting a pair of Friends

Um, sorry for the extremely long delay, had some stuff to do. . . .Anyway, let's start on chappy four! 

Donald: Right . . . . .

Oh yeah, I don't know what was the name of the Minish who gives you the bombs, but for now I'm naming him after a Mountain Minish from the Minish Cap manga. If you know his real name, please tell me so I can change it! Thank you!

**CHAPTER FOUR: MEETING A PAIR OF FRIENDS**

As the group stood around sulking, Link picked up the tiny screws and gears, turning them in his hand and inspecting them. He quickly stuff the pieces in his pocket.

"What use is that going to be?" asked Donald, noticing that Link stuffed the broken translator device in his pocket. Link didn't answer as he began to walk into the village.

Goofy glanced at Link then to Sora, "You think we should follow him?"

"I guess, he and Ezlo know more about this place than we do."

"I guess," repiled Sora, following Link. As the group treked on, the Minish cast curious glances at Sora and Goofy, but cast glares at Donald Duck as he walked past by.

"Wow, I never thought that there was a whole village inhabited by creatures this small," remarked Sora.

"There's Minish everywhere Sora, at least everywhere in Hyrule that is," added Ezlo. A group of juvnille delinquent Minish watched Donald with mischievous eyes. As he was passing by, one of the Minish stuck his foot out.

"QUAAA!!!" Donald cried out, slamming into the dirt. The group ahead wirled around to see Donald , face down, on the ground and the Minish laughing at him. The duck sat up, spitting out the dirt and vegetation from his mouth and glared at the Minish boys.

"I'll show you!" Donald let out a battle cry as he lunged at the kids. THUMP! Link landed on top of Donald, holding his squirming body down. When the boys saw this, they ran off, giving a squeak of fear. "LET ME HAVE THEM! LET ME HAVE THEM!" Donald roared, trying to break free.

"Donald they're just kids," Goofy pointed out.

"Some kids, yeah right. . . ." Donald growled, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"I guess the Minish don't like ducks that destroy their homes," Ezlo grinned.

Donald aimed his wand at Ezlo. ZAP! A bolt of lighting flew straight at him. Quickly the green hat ducked as the bolt flew over head, then exploded as it hit a new target.

"YEEOOWWW!" yelped a voice as the bolt exploded. Everyone quickly turn to see a fried up blacken Minish. The duck hid his staff behind him, chuckling nervously.

"Oops, I'm really sorry about that!" apologized Sora.

The Minish calmly adjusted his unusually large spectacles, "No harm done, and I take it that you are a sorcerer?"

"Yeah. . . " Donald started slowly.

"Wait, you can understand us like Ezlo?" Goofy interrupted.

The Minish nodded, "That is correct, but I'm afraid that I can only understand a bit of your language. Here, you'll need these." He pulled out three seeds, or what appears to be seeds with a plant already spouting out of it, and held them towards the three.

Sora picked up one of the seeds and looked at it, "Um, what's this?"

"It's a jabber nut, when you eat it, then you could be able to understand the Minish language," Ezlo explained.

Sora took one last glance at the nut and then popped it in his mouth. It tasted like a pistachio nut as Sora swallowed it.

"Well?" Link asked.

"Hey! It works! It actually worked!" exclaimed Sora, finally being able to understand Link.

As Donald and Goofy ate theirs, with Donald complaining about it tasting like pistachio, the Minish spoke again, "Just so you know, my name is Festari."

"I'm Goofy, and this is Sora and Donald," Goofy announced, gesturing to the other two.

"A pleasure to meet you three," he suddenly sneezed, "Oh, excuse me, But I need to go wash up. I wish I had more time to talk to you. May your quest be successful."

"Thank you Festari," Donald thanked as he walked off.

Link began to walk off in a different direction, "Come on guys, I want to meet up with Chilta!"

Sora looked at Link confuse, "Who?"

"Just come on!"

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the tall grass blades, they saw Link chatting with a Minish, the Minish was holding the parts of the translator device.

"So, is this Chilta?" Goofy asked, walking up to the two.

Link nodded, "Yup, he's a inventor, I was wondering if he might be able to fix it"  
Donald shook his head, "Honestly, I don't think he can repair it, that thing is too high advance."

Chilta sat down at a work bench and poked at the remaining attached part with a roughly made screwdriver, "Don't worry, I'm sure I could fix it." BOING! A spring shot out. Everyone ducked, except for Donald as the spring knocked him back, making him crash into a wall.

A wooden self next to him suddenly collapsed, dunking all it's contents on Donald. "Or I might need to examine this more."

"But you think you could fix it?" Sora asked, ignoring Donald.

The Minish looked up at him, "I could try, but like the funny-looking duck said, I might not be able to fix something this complicated." He poked at the part again, "Maybe you should continue on your adventure and come back later to see if I make any progress."

BOING! Another sprig flew out and collide with Donald just as he got out of the pile.

"Sorry!" apologized Chilta.

CLANK!!! Another self collapsed on Donald, burying him under a bigger pile of junk.

Chilta rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Um yeah, I've been know to be NOT that organized with my stuff. Heh. . heh."

"I could see that," Donald muttered angrily. Clonk! A bowel shape metal basin landed on top of Donald. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?!?"

Anime sweat drops appeared on Sora, Goofy, Link, Ezlo, and Chilta's heads.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do those fools really think that Minish could fix their Translator device?" questioned Vaati, watching the group walk away from Chilta's house, waving at him good-bye.

Pete nervously rubbed his hands together, "I don't think so Mr. Vaati, unless he can?"

" I truly believe he can, but I'm not going to jump to conclusions, at least not yet." Vaati formed a dark spell in his hand and toss it up and down in his hand bored.

"So this Maleficent person, who is she?" Vaati asked

"She's a sorceress who wears long black and purple robes with this headdress she has on her head." Pete replied, watching the gang leave Minish Woods.

Vaati continue to play with his dark spell, "I see, say Pete, how good are you at catch?"

"Um, not that good why?"

"Well, catch!" Vaati toss the orb to Pete. Pete caught the orb, but kept tossing it in the air as it sizzled his hands.

"Hot-hot-HOT!" Pete yelped. Vaati amusingly chuckled to himself, but put a serious face on as he shot a glance at the statue of Zelda out of the corner of his eyes.

'I wonder, if he does succeed, then he and his friends would spoil my plains of ruling Hyrule. . .'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I hope Chilta doesn't accidentally break the translator device more that it is. . ." Donald muttered.

"Oh Donald, you always keep looking at the negative side of the problem! Can't you think positive for once?" Ezlo asked.

Donald began to roll his sleeves up, until Goofy stopped him, "I'm afraid he's right Donald, you have to stop thinking negative and start thinking positive!"

" I hate it when you take orange beak's side. . ." Donald growled.

Sora shook his head, then looked up at Link, " So where are we going now?"

Link pointed up at the tallest mountain., "Easy, we need to get to that mountain and then to the Palace of Winds."

"So the Palace is on top of the mountain? Who rules it?" Asked Goofy.

Ezlo shook his head, "No one, the Palace of winds is really a temple. We just need to get to it so we can get the Element of winds."

Sora scratched his head, "Um, what is the Element of Winds?"

"It's the crystallized form of all the elements in Hyrule, we need them to make the Picori blade and we need to use the blade to defeat Vaati and save Zelda."

"I see, well then, let's get going you guys!" Donald spoke.

.:: Sometime later ::.

Donald panted heavily as he tried to pull himself up on a ledge, "I can't go any farther you guys, I can't."

"Donald, you just barley climbed the first ledge, we still have more to climb over," Link pointed out, gesturing his hand higher towards the mountain. Donald looked up at the mountain that seem to disappear within the clouds and groaned.

Sora also seem to not be too please with this climb, "Isn't there any other way to climb up this mountain?"

Link shrugged, "Unless you have any ideas how to?"

"Well I'm not going to climb that mountain! I'm not!" Donald threw his wand at a huge wall of rock, or rather it was a rock until it started to shake after Donald's staff bounced off of it.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" rumbled a loud voice that shook the mountain. The rock that the staff hit began to rise up to his feet.

"GAH! What is that?" Donald cried out.

The 'rock' finally stood to his full height, turning out to be a huge rock creature.

Sora quickly pulled out his Key Blade, but before he could attack, Link jumped right in front of him, "No Sora, he's not our enemy."

"He's not?" Goofy asked, staring up at the huge hulk of a creature.

Link shook his head, then turn to the gigantic creature, "Hey Biggoron! How's it going?"

"Link? Is that you?" He got to his hands and knees to see Link and the gang, "Well I'll be, it really is you, how's Hyrule these days?"

"Not so good, Zelda has been petrified into stone and Vaati wants to rule Hyrule."

"Oh, that isn't good indeed. Anything that I could do to help you out?"

Link glance up at the mountain top, "Well . . . ."

Biggoron also looked up at the mountain top, then back to the three, grinning, "Sure, I'll take you to the top of the mountain!"

Ezlo nodded, "Thank you Biggoron, we greatly appreciate it."

The huge Goron placed his huge hand next to the gang, "Hop on."

The group jumped onto his hand, but fell on their rears when he began to lift them. "Whoa!" yelped Sora.

"I'm sorry, I'll go a bit slower." Although he was going slower, the increase of altitude still held the gang down from standing.

"Here we are, the top of Death Mountain.," Biggoron announced, setting them down.

"Thank you , we greatly appreciate it," Goofy spoke as he jumped down.

"Any time, now if you excuse me, I need to go to sleep, oh! And I believe that this is yours." He handed Donald his staff.

"Oh, heh, heh, sorry about that."

The gang just shook their head as the Biggoron sank into the mountain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heh, sorry about that, I hope it isn't too junky, anyways I hope that I could make the fifth chater a lot better that this.


	5. The Temple of Wind's Substitute

ACK! I can't believe I haven't wrote chapter what? Five? AGUH! Man, I'm lagging behind in EVERYTHING! Might as well try to catch up with the chapter over the winter break right?

**Gang: ** Um. . . .

I said Right?

**MC Link:** Right?

(Glomps him) YAYS!

**MC Link:** Um, you could let go of me and start the story Jennie.

Oh, right. Here it is!

Author's Note: Please let me know if there's ANYTHING in this story that needs to be fix (I.E. poor grammar, description, or misinformation of anything in this story)

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE TEMPLE OF WIND'S SUBSTITUTE **

FLOMP! The gang exploded out of a puffy white cloud, still spinning around like a carousal as they slowly landed on the cloud. Ezlo, the green cap, fell on the cloud, anime swirls appeared on his eyes.

"Link, that will be that LAST time I allow you to use me as a parachute! I already had enough of just only YOU using me, but now an extra load of three?" Ezlo lend his face angrily to Link's "GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!!!"

"Um, Ezlo, aren't you being a bit harsh to Link?" Sora asked, shaking his head to rid the dizziness he had.

"Harsh? As in the attitude that goose gave me?" Ezlo questioned, gesturing his beak towards Donald.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FEATHER HEAD???" Donald roared, jumping towards Ezlo.

As always, Goofy and Sora jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground away from the barking hat. "Donald, that's enough! You've been beating that hat up ever since you met him! Would you just knock it off just for a second?" Goofy asked, trying to cool the duck down before he pounded Ezlo senseless.

Link just picked up Ezlo and placed him on his head, "Come you guys, we just need to get through the dungeon to get to the boss."

"But what about the obstacles and enemies in there?" the brown hair boy questioned.

"Don't worry, I've already clear the building so it's safe to pass by so we can get to the boss a lot quicker." Link paused and turn to look at them, "You guys DO realize that you're standing on a cloud…right?"

The Kingdom Heart gang let out a cry in shock as they just notice that they were really indeed standing on a cloud.

Sora stomped on the cloud, "Wow, this is really weird."

"I'm guessing it isn't called the Palace of Winds for nothing," Goofy commented.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, the sooner we go in this place, the sooner we beat the boss and finally met with Vaati," Link spoke, running into the temple. Vaati watched as the whole group entered into the building.

"Is that what you think, eh Link?" the Minish sorcerer was twirling his hand around and around in a circle as he looked up at Pete, who was helplessly being spun in the air in one place, with a bored look on his face.

"Mister Vaati. . . .Could you . . . . Please let me . . . . .down from here?" Pete asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"But I'm bored and I have nothing to entertain myself with," Vaati closed his eyes and shrugged, "But as you wish." He swung his hand to the side, causing Pete to crash through a pillar and into the wall.

"Ugh, not what I had in mind but at lease I'm on the ground, oof!" he fell to the floor as he tried to stand.

Vaati got up off the throne and brushed some of his lilac hair back off his shoulder, "I really hope this heartless of yours gets rid of those brats otherwise you'll be playing another fun game of," he concurred a dark orb in his hand and bounced it in his palm, "Dark orb dodge ball."

BLAM! Pete yelped in shock as he jumped away from the spot where he previously was, avoiding the dark orb's path. The evil Minish grinned, "Now THAT'S entertainment!"

KA-BLAM! Pete yelped again as Vaati threw a dark spell orb at him. "Maleficent isn't going to like this one bit" Pete muttered to himself, ducking behind the collapsed stone pillar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the temple, the gang finally walked up to a huge door that led to the boss inside.

(Yes I know you're suppose to jump on a bunch of clouds, but since this is a DIFFERENT boss, I change the entrance to the boss by using a door instead of jumping on clouds… Now on with the story!)

"Neither it's me, or I haven't seen any heartless around every since Dark Thorn attacked us," Donald remarked.

Sora scratched his head, "You're right, I haven't seen any heartless neither."

"You think that there may be one behind these doors?" Link suggested, glancing at the massive doors that stood before them. The whole group exchanged looks among themselves and again at the doors.

"Well, the only way to find out is to open these doors and see whatever is inside. It's still a monster we have to fight anyways," Ezlo pointed out.

The two young boys nodded and pushed the door to a huge open cloud field. Link drew out his blade as the others drew out their weapons too. After a long moment of silence, Link took a step forward; nothing.

"Something's not right here," Link muttered, turning to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

KA-BLAM! The massive doors behind the group slammed shut behind the group. "Uh, I guess I'm going to agree with Link on this one," Goofy spoke, looking around nervously.

Sora glanced around the place, " I'm guessing that this 'boss' is a huge deal."

At that moment, a loud, screaming roar shuddered the thin air as a huge dragon jumped out of the clouds. Lighting bolted from it's wings and head horns as it roared again and dove back into the clouds.

"It's Storm Rider!" the Kingdom Hearts gang cried out.

The young elfin boy back-flipped away from a bolt that meant to hit him, "So how do you destroy this thing?"

Sora ran up farther in the battlefield, "You have to get on his baaaack!" The boy yelped when the heartless exploded from beneath Sora, causing him to fall on his behind on the monster's back.

Link nodded and quickly pulled out a white cape as he ran towards the flying beast. "Link! What are you doing?!? Get back here!" Goofy yelled at Link.

The duck turn to Goofy, "What's he going to do with that cape?"

Once Link had the cape on, he jumped up and flew across the air earning dumbstruck stares from Donald and Goofy as he landed right next to Sora. "Now what?" Link questioned out load over the monster's roar.

The kingdom Heart youth drew out his Key Blade, then slashed it at one of the spikes that generated electricity. The dragon screamed in pain as the blade knocked it's spike off. "HOLD ON!" Sora warned, bending down and grabbing one of Storm Rider's dorsal spikes.

Link dropped down and also held on to a dorsal spike as the huge beast flipped it self in mid air. SHOOSH! Donald and goofy both ducked down and cried out in surprise as the large monster flew past over their heads. "HEY! WATCH IT YOU!!!!!!!" Donald yelled at the dragon as it soar a bit higher in the air.

The Hyrulean boy held his blade out away from him and let out a cry as he swung his blade around, this time, wiping out two of the monster's spike. "Alright Link," Sora exclaimed, "Now we just need to hit that last spike. . . . Before it decides to throw us off agaaaaain!!!"

Sora lost his grip as Storm Rider fiercely twist in thin air like a out of control kite streamer in the wind. "Sora!" the boy cried out, watching Sora as he was about to fall through the clouds. Link slashed the final spine and dove towards the boy's hand, grabbing him throwing him up in the air. "NOW! Throw me!" Link ordered. (Kind of Think of this move as the Ice Climber Belay, but with out the rope)

Sora, glancing to see Storm Rider flying towards them, nodded as he swung around once and let go of the young Hyrulean boy. Bang! Link slashed his Picori Blade across the monster's face, causing him to slam into the densely form cloud, stunning itself for a moment.

Link and Sora quickly jumped at Storm Rider, madly slashing away at him. With a piercing scream, Storm Rider flapped it's wings as it took off. "We almost had him!" Sora muttered, holding his ground as the last of the strong gust passed by them.

"Sora! Link! Look out!" Goofy warned. The boys glance over to see Storm Rider landing on the other side of the battle field. CRACK! A barrier of electricity surrounded the group, trapping them inside a invisible barrier.

"We're trap!" Link exclaimed, glancing around himself. The dragon lowered it's head as it begin to generate a low humming noise.

"DUCK!" Sora yelped as he hit the ground.

Donald glared at Sora, "WHAT DID YOU SAY-QUACK!!!!!" Goofy grabbed Donald as the dragon released a huge beam of energy, causing it to soar deafening over the group.

Ezlo just shivered behind Link's head, "What IS that thing?!? I never seen anything the likes of it before!"

"No time for questions! We need to hit it before it neither flies off or attack again!" The brown hair youth explained, getting to his feet. "Donald! Take him out!"

The duck magician nodded, then raised his wand over his head as it shot out a fire spell. Blam! It landed in the heartless' face , causing it to release a ear-splitting scream. Link loaded an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the departing monster. The flying arrow just bounced harmlessly off the dragon's scales as it flew up into the air.

The barrier around them ceased as Storm Rider dove at the group again, unleashing a array of bombs on the group. Then at that moment, a bomb blew up next to Link, throwing him off the cloud.

"WAH!!!!" he cried out as he begin to fall.

"Link! Your cape! It's ripped in half!" Ezlo warned. Link grabbed his bow and arrow quickly and grabbed Ezlo, tying him around the shaft of the arrow. "Link my boy! What are you doing?!?"

Link, after tying Ezlo, notched the arrow and pointed at the cloud he was on, "I'm sorry Ezlo, but I need. . . you to continue this without me."

"No Link you can't do this!" The boy just let the arrow fly. "LINK!!!" As the hat flew towards the cloud, Link just disappeared into the green and blue of the land of Hyrule.

Poof! The arrow popped out of the clouds and stabbed itself into Storm Rider's eye, causing him to fall into the cloud. Sora, seeing that Ezlo was attached to the arrow, ran up to him and released him from the arrow shaft as Goofy and Donald attacked Storm Rider.

"Ezlo. Where's Link?" the boy asked as the monster let out a scream in pain before becoming destroyed fully.

The hat looked down, "He's gone."

"Gone?" Sora repeated, "What do you mean gone?"

Ezlo motioned his beak towards the cloud's ledge, "He fell off the cloud and couldn't save himself. . . . . ."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry I took so long. I got lazy and didn't had the chance to finish it. Meh, sorry if it sounded like I rushed the ending part. . . . .


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Dear readers, Sorry for not updating my stories, but due to the fact I have a report to due that must be complete by Oct. 31, I'm currently working on this report. Also, I'm working on a novel using my characters and so far I'm on chapter five of it, yes it is HAND WRITTEN and still have to start typing it up (to those who wish to read it). As for the story chapter, I have half of both The Four Sword as and the Minish cap done, but it may be until somewhere between Mid November and December until I upload it. Hopefully sooner. 

Until then if you have any more suggestions or such, just post a reply and I'll read it for sure. See you later!

Princess JennieOrca of Hyrule64


	7. IMPORTANT: STORY DISCONTINUED

I'm sorry, I know it's been nearly four years now since I've updated any of my stories, but the truth is, I know NOTHING about Kingdom Hearts (While I do know a lot about Minish Cap since I've played that game), all the boss information I have used is based on the game play from Kingdom Hearts Two. While I've played a little of Kingdom Hearts one, I know nothing about Kingdom Hearts at all, so I've decided to NOT continue the story any longer. I'm sorry to disappoint viewers, but I do not have time to type up any more Kingdom Heart Allies anytime soon now I'm attending College.

I will try to update the Four Sword Heroes since I know the Four Swords story inside out (played the game and read the Manga inside and out) But that is very unlikely I'll update that story soon also due to college.

Sorry to disappoint you, but Kingdom Heart Allies is done for. . . unless of course I still have dedicated viewers who are willing to help me with the ingame details, I will not be updating soon. Thank you all for reading. ~ JennieO


End file.
